An Eternity Apart
by Crazy Ninja's
Summary: Miyoko arrived at Cross Academy in the middle of the night with no memory of her parents and only her best friend, Amaya, in the car. As they entered, both looked at eachother expectantly, expecting to fry up or something. OC!
1. Prologue

In the middle of the night, a black car zoomed by the peaceful darkness, allowing the air to become infatuated with the engine. Two girls sat in the back, laughing. One has long brown hair that goes down to her thigh and the other has shoulder length black hair. Both smiled at the private joke.  
>"Okay Amaya," the brown haired girl smiled, her green eyes hidden by a strand of hair, "who do you think you'll see at the school?" Amaya thought briefly her blue eyes looking to the left side.<br>"Ashton Kutcher?" Both of them laughed, knowing that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She answered honestly. "I honestly don't know. Unless it's a sexy celebrity who wants to make me rich and famous, well then... I found my miracle man. Your turn Miyoko. Same question."  
>"You know, I just hope he's my soul mate. Plus, it does help if he's rich, famous and doesn't see any other girl around him." Both of them smiled, knowingly. The smile only lasted for a second because in the next instant, the driver slammed on the breaks.<br>"We're here..." He held the door open for each of them. With one last look behind them, they walked side by side, bracing the unknown life ahead of them and their fate.


	2. Chapter 1: Wow You're Old

Amaya stood outside with her best friend, Miyoko. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she knocked gently, awaiting an answer. The door creaked open and an guy with very long light blonde hair answered it. He wore glasses and wore an ugly grey robe.  
>"Yes?" He asked suspiciously. Amaya looked to Miyoko then turned back to the weird person.<br>"Um, we have an appointment with Headmaster Cross? Miyoko and Amaya. No last name?" Miyoko ignored her friend. Secretly, she figured that her friend would treat anyone she met like an idiot. The Headmaster nodded and opened his door all the way. A brunette girl with dark brown eyes turned to them and a guy with kinda purple eyes and silvery hair looked at them strangely. Amaya walked by, pulling her friend with her. She stood until she was told to sit down.  
>"Now, Amaya," he said as he guessed which one was Amaya. Of course, he got it right but that wasn't the issue. "Why are you here?" Amaya shrugged.<br>"My parents got tired of teaching me so I got sent here. They told me to bring Miyoko. That and we've been childhood friends since we were born?" He nodded, understandingly.  
>"Both day class?" Miyoko shook her head. "Oh, then both night class?" Amaya smirked.<br>"She's not a Vamp. but I am." The Headmaster gave them a weird look.  
>"Well then we have to erase her memory." Zero came forward but Amaya gave him the death glare.<br>"Sir, I know to keep her identity secret." Miyoko said quietly, speaking at last. She was always shy when it came to strangers. Amaya wrapped her arms around her.  
>"Plus, we've been friends forever! Would you rip a sisters heart out if one was turned a vampire and the other was human? I don't think so!"<br>"You were turned?" Zero asked, lifting one eye brow. She shook her head.  
>"Born and raised." Headmaster sighed, knowing that Amaya would probably rip his head off if he said tried this approach again.<br>"There may be a way to compromise..." Amaya dropped her arms, ready to listen. When he didn't continue she gestured. When he still didn't continue, she sighed impatiently.  
>"What is this way? You're driving me insane!" Miyoko put her arm on Amaya's shoulder, telling her to ease up. Headmaster Cross cleared his throat.<br>"If Miyoko becomes part of the Disciplinary Comitee." Both girls exchanged looks, returned to the Headmaster and said "The who?"


	3. Chapter 2

Miyoko's P.O.V.

I placed my hand on Amaya's shoulder to try and calm her down a little. She was getting frustrated at the headmaster for not responding and secretly, I was as well, so I asked. "I don't mean to be rude but could you please explain what this Disciplinary committee does exactly?" I asked gingerly. The headmaster sighed once again and looked at me, "They keep the night class and day class's separated so that the night class doesn't go nuts over the smell of blood." he spoke with a calm and steady voice. "heh well that's easy enough! right Miyoko?" Amaya looked back at me grinning and I gave a soft smile back as I nodded. The headmaster gave somewhat annoyed look at Amaya and explained further, "It's not that simple of a task, you see the day class is in love with the night class because of their looks and charm so they try all sorts of things just to catch a glimpse of them..." the headmaster was cut off when the boy with purple eyes stepped in front of me, pushing Amaya aside and making her pissed off. He grabbed my shoulders tightly and stared into my eyes, "You have to be prepared because if one of the day class students gets through they will be feasted upon do you understand me!" I nodded slightly scared at how serious he was. He let go of me and walked out of the room, I stood there in a daze still shocked at the expression in his eyes. "Miyoko are you alright did that jerk hurt you!" I snapped out of it at the sound of Amaya's voice. "No, I'm alright, but headmaster I wish to take this job I do not want to be separated from Amaya, what ever the costs maybe." I gave him the most serious look I could which wasn't very convincing seeing as I was slightly shaking. He looked at both of us and then at the girl behind of us, she had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She took a step forward and nodded at the headmaster, "I will help you get settled and teach you what you must do, Miyoko." she said as she gave me a kind smile. I weakly smiled back I was very tired and wanted to go to bed that headmaster spoke again. "Alright Yuuki, show Miyoko to her room and then take Amaya to the night class, Thank you, Yuuki." he smiled and then waved his hand in dismissal.


	4. Chapter 3: Yuuki's a Nice Girl

~Amaya's Point Of View ~  
>I walked with Yuuki and Miyoko to the girls day dorm. When we got there, Yuuki turned to me timidly.<br>"Um, Amaya, can you wait outside? Sorry but vampires aren't allowed in the day class dorm..." I shrugged and turned to my best friend. Miyoko didn't want to cause a drama so I pulled her into a hug.  
>"Love you girl, get some sleep. If you don't, I'll appear at your window and suck your blood." She chuckled nervously, knowing I probably wasn't kidding about appearing at her window. She then followed Yuuki inside the dorm. I awaited awkwardly but felt a stare. Or two... Perhaps three. I turned around to see two guys looking at me. One had blonde flippy hair and blue eyes while the other had bright red hair that it looked orange and kinda of burgundy eyes. Vampires. Why was I surprised that I was being watched. I waved slightly, gave them a quick smile and turned around. The feeling of being stared at stopped after a while and I guessed I wasn't so interesting to them anymore. Yuuki finally came out and smiled at me.<br>"Come at Amaya, let's show you to your first class."  
>A big, kind of mansion like tower loomed over me. My eyes got big as I entered the school. It was much less intimidating inside but on the outside? Shudders sent up my spin. Yuuki showed me around, as I followed, bored to tears of her girlie girl and nice actions. I mean, yeah she's nice but did she really have to show me around? Getting that staring feeling again, I looked around to see that guy with the orange hair. He smiled at me. Not taking my eyes off of him, I cleared my throat, not appreciating being stared at for any chance they got.<br>"Yuuki, who's that guy?" She turned and bowed.  
>"Kain-Sama. What are you doing out of class?" He shrugged.<br>"Heard about the new student. But I see that I'm about to get in trouble with a member of the DC." Before he left, he winked at me. Yuuki shrugged and allowed me to enter the first class I had. My first day in hell. Great.


	5. Chapter 4

Miyoko's P. O. V.

I woke the next morning not realizing where I was and when I came to I saw a black uniform laid on the back of a chair. I got out of bed and walked over to it and held it up and shrugged and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. i got out and put the uniform on, it fit nicely and I liked the way it looked. I was walking down the hallways trying to find my way to class when I bumped into the guy with the purple eyes. I jumped back in shock, "s-sorry I d-didn't mean to" I stuttered then he gave me a annoyed look, "why aren't you in class yet...hmmm fine follow me." he took my hand aggressively as he guided me to my first class. I couldn't help but wonder what Ayama was doing right now and how I missed her already but the thought of his hand firmly around my wrist distracted me from those thoughts. I blushed a little when I looked at him realizing that he was actually really hot and his hair was a beautiful silky silver. My thoughts were broken when he stopped at a door I stood there and managed to say, "t-thank you ummm..." I left my sentence hoping he would give me his name and he did with a calm tone "Zero and hurry up your already late." He left and I stood there in front of the door and took a deep breathe and walked through the door. My first day of classes had gone by so fast and everybody was really nice to me and I made a lot of new friends but I was really looking forward to see Ayama again tonight. I was told to meet Zero and Yuuki in front of the day class building so naturally I was the first one there or so I thought. I saw someone standing in the shadows I got nervous and blurted out , "Show your self!" a boy that looked my age with gold blonde hair and light blue eyes walked out grinning at me and all of a sudden he was behind me and whispering in my ear. I could feel his cold breathe on my neck as I tensed realizing he was a vampire, "mmmm you smell yummy mind if I have a taste?" my skin crawled at the thought I jumped away as fast as I could but he reached out grabbing my arm. He held my arm against my back as he opened his mouth showing his fangs. Out of nowhere Zero grabbed me from his arms and held me close to his chest and jumped away as Yuuki stood in front of the vampire with a disappointed look on her face. She lifted a odd looking stick in fighting stance, "you know the rules Aidou the day class students are off limits!" she said staring at him hard. He just smirked letting a little laugh escape from his lips, "I was only playing, can't you take a joke." he said as he turned his attention back to me and gave me a sheepish smile. Zero didn't let go of me until Yuuki said it was alright, I stabilized my self only to look at Zero who had a pissed off expression on his face as he stared at the vampire. The vampire took off after Yuuki told him to get to class and I stood there not knowing what just happened. "I-I'm sorry I was careless and wasn't ready..." I spoke realizing that was gonna happen a lot if I didn't focus more. "your right you were being careless he could have really hurt you don't be so stupid going out on your own..." Zero spoke with a protective tone only to be interrupted but Yuuki, "Zero that's enough now give her the weapon and let's do our rounds." I was confused at the word weapon until Zero pulled out a dagger from his belt and handed it to me carefully I took it unsure what I was supposed to do with it I stared at it for a while. "it's not a ordinary dagger it has a certain power that allows it to hurt vampires but not kill them like my stick here." Yuuki said while gesturing to her odd looking stick. After she explained the routes to me we headed off Yuuki went in another direction while she told Zero to stick with me and make sure I was safe. We got to the entrance of the night class school when the door flung open to reveal Amaya and she flung her arms around me as I stumbled only to quickly reply with by hugging back. "I missed you Miyoko!" Amaya said as she hugged me slowly letting go, " I missed you too Amaya." Amaya looked at me and then to Zero giving him a death stare. "if you hurt my Miyoko I won't hesitate to rip your throat out got it ?" Amaya said as she gritted her teeth at him. I gave a weak smile and tried to calm her down by placing my hand on her shoulder and telling her with my eyes hes alright. "come on we have to go we can't stay here all night..." Zero said as he looked around suspiciously only to glance an evil look at Amaya for a split second. "aww I guess so ok Amaya I guess I'll see you later bye for now." I said as I hugged her goodbye.


	6. Chapter 5: Um, Class Project?

~Amaya's POV~  
>During third block, I sat outside, praying to my deities that I wouldn't be caught. Unless it was Miyoko. She's probably getting stared at by that silver haired boy. I hate him. No I don't HATE him. I don't like him. With a sigh, I began wondering what it would be like to be human. See the sun for more than a few hours. Get to hang with Miyoko every day. Share a room and get to be her best friend again instead of the one who's stuck in a totally different dorm. I sighed again and felt familiar eyes on me. I was starting to get used to his stalker motives.<br>"If you're going to keep staring, you might as well sit down and talk. I don't like being stared at very much." Kain sat next to me, staring at the moon.  
>"You do realize the DC will own your ass if they catch you here." I turned to him and shrugged.<br>"Don't really care. If they try, they get a whole bunch of sass and maybe a few hits." He smiled and moved closer. Then the annoying boy in my class, Aidou or something... Sat next to Kain.  
>"There you two are. Come on, we gotta get back to class." I looked at him like he was the strangest thing ever.<br>"That's no fun! Come take a walk on the skipping side. I'm sure there'll be a pretty penny in it for ya. Plus, girls love the bad boys." I rolled my eyes and got up, kind of wondering if I could get away from here. Maybe get drunk and have a cigarette. Miyoko thinks I quit but recently, I've been feeling even more isolated than ever. Akatsuki stood with me, and began walking me over to the wooded parts of this campus.  
>"So, why'd you come to Cross?" he asked, curious. I shrugged.<br>"Miyoko and I needed away from where we originally came from for... Reasons." Aidou's mouth dropped.  
>"You know that Miyoko chick? Holy, she's HOT!" I raised an eye brow.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"How can you stand being with her? Her blood smells delicious. Never mind her body?" He whistled. I felt my teeth gritting.<br>"You only want her for her blood?" He nodded. _Attack AMAYA ATTACK! _"Listen carefully. You touch her, I kill you." He looked at me weirdly.  
>"What?" I repeated my death threat, restraining myself from killing him. He smirked.<br>"What, you got dibs? Some sort of lesbian thing?" I hit him as hard as I could. He held his jaw.  
>"You're a perv. She's my best friend. I don't want her blood. I want her to live normally. Not have some blondie bear sweep her off her feet and end up draining her." Akatsuki grabbed my arm.<br>"Amaya, calm down. He doesn't mean any harm." I could feel myself lose tension. The only time that happens is when Miyoko is near. I inhaled, trying to see. She was no where. What the he-?  
>Even though Aidou was standing straight now, he was on the ground within seconds. I didn't do that. I swear! I looked around, only seeing Kaname Kuran.<br>"Pardon this one for his disrespect. I'll deal with him if you like." Kain bowed and I gave a confused look.  
>"|Um, nah, I think I hit his jaw good." He stared at me confused.<br>"Do you not know who I am?" I shrugged.  
>"Met a few pure bloods in my time.. Don't really care for them. They're just vampires with amazing powers. Doesn't really mean I can't be treated with the same respect if they're equals" He smiled only to change the subject.<br>"Aren't you three supposed to be in class?" Oh Eff... Class.


	7. Chapter 6

Miyoko's P. O. V.

Shortly after leaving Amaya, me and Zero were walking the perimeters while Yuuki was walking the along the rough paths. We didn't talk for a while at first until he looked up at the sky, "so... umm why are you here anyways and why are you friends with a vamp?" he seemed a bit nervous except his voice became harsh when he asked why I was friend with Amaya. "Well, we were told to come here by her parents and we have been friends since we were little..." I trailed off looking at the ground as he turned giving me a concerned look. "Well you know she is dangerous right she could snap your neck in an instant if she wanted" I cut him off feeling oddly brave, "She is my best friend how dare you speak about her like that. She would never hurt me!" and with those words spoken I turned in the other direction and started to run. I ran as fast as I could going deeper into the woods with tears falling down my cheeks. I had to stop and catch my breathe and looked around to see if he was there but I couldn't detect a single sign of him. I got nervous being alone at night. I was used to having Amaya around all the time I suddenly felt scared and uneasy of the night. After a bit, I calmed my self and started to sing to keep me company as I looked for a way back. My voice resonated through the forest filling the air with my melody. I sang loud enough to comfort me but not loud enough so I could hear the twigs snap from behind me, I quickly turned around whipping my dagger ready to fight a vampire I stood there for a minute and then Zero cam out from the shadows. "Z-Zero!" I stuttered returning to my shy self once again. "What the hell were you thinking running off on your own you idiot! Someone could have..." he stopped realizing I was scared he let out a sigh and walked towards me. "Just don't do it again ok..." he said shaking his head. I nodded and walked with him some more when he spoke again, "you umm have a really pretty voice...I heard you singing to yourself earlier..." he blushed slightly which shocked me because I didn't think he could but he wouldn't look at me. I smiled and replied, "thank you, I sing when I'm scared always have since I was little." He let a smile linger on his lips until he spoke again. "heh I wouldn't mind hearing you sing when your not scared..." As he said that I got really nervous and he just smirked and carried on talking. "Well, you don't have to I'm not forcing you to or anything so calm down." he said as he looked back up at the night sky. I never realized he could be so kind. I kind of wanna hug him, no don't do that it will just make things weird. "Zero do you hate vampires?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes, "well, it's just you always act like there all evil and can't be nice and I was..." he cut me off quickly answering my question. "I can't stand them they slaughtered my family and..." he said it with so much hatred in his words I could feel it engulf me. Zero looked hurt as he kept his head down so I couldn't see his eyes. He wasn't crying but I placed my arms gently around his waist hugging him trying my best to comfort him. For a minute he was limp and then he suddenly wrapped his arms back around me hold close to his chest and I could hear his heart beat as I embraced him further. After a while he let go of me and we kept doing our rounds until we were finished. We didn't speak another word to each other all night. I got to my room and collapsed on my bed when I noticed someone sitting in the chair across from my bed in the shadows. I jerked my self up immediately only to see Aidou sitting there smiling flashing his fangs at me my heart raced as I ran for the door but he stood in front of it locking it behind him. My heart raced as I started to panic. I grabbed my dagger and he simply laughed and I held it out ready to fight but he just knocked it out of my hands with one quick motion while pinning me to the bed. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and I squirmed underneath him trying to get free but it was no use and I knew it. Tears began falling down my cheeks and he lowered his head to my ear and whispered, " mmmmm I don't know if I can control myself. Your blood is different then regular humans... Don't cry sweet heart I'm not going to hurt you, I just want a taste." he licked my neck and opened his mouth ready to bite when the door flew open.


	8. Chapter 7: I Heard you Did Something

He was about to take a bite out of Miyoko's neck when I stepped in. His eyes looked my way when he got off the girl.  
>"Kaname-sama." He bowed and I gestured to the window where he got in.<br>"I'll deal with you in a few moments. Or maybe I'll let Amaya do it." Aidou winked at Miyoko and fled before I could say anything. I looked to Miyoko for a brief instant. She had curled herself into a ball. Sitting down next to her, I told her she needs to come with me. She didn't understand what I meant, but I semi had a feeling that her bestest friend was about to kill my left hand man. My theory was only proven when we both heard a scream.

~Amaya's POV~

"Aidou, I did warn you. You hurt her, you pay!" I hit him again, kicking him with all the force I could. Blood was already streaming from his mouth and he looked at me hurt.  
>"I didn't touch her, I swear." I knew a lie from the truth. I used to take lunch money from assholes like this.<br>"Liar!" I dug my hails into his throat, slowly forcing it off. I had barely started when someone grabbed my waist and forced me off of Aidou.  
>"Leave him, he's just useless." He held my arms by my sides. I'd be kind of turned on by this if it wasn't the fact that not moments ago, my best friend would have died. Throwing Kain off of me, I went back for blood. Another pair of hands grabbed me and I tried to squirm away until I saw Miyoko. I began to feel my muscles loosen and the person who grabbed me let go. Instantly I ran to her, hugging her kind of tight. You're alive!"<br>"Told you I didn't do anything!" Aidou said. I could feel them tense again ready to kill him.  
>"Amaya, NO! He didn't mean it, he's just a little whacked in the head!" Miyoko pleaded with me. A calm motion flooded over me and I returned my attention to Miyoko. Tears began running down my face.<br>"Oh no.. No no!" She wrapped her arms around me in a protective hug. The tears continued to flow as my sobbing echoed through the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Miyoko's P. O. V.

I held Amaya in my arms as she cried for while until I slowly loosened my grip and held her up right, "Amaya I know you care but he didn't mean any harm he couldn't help it..." I trailed of as I stared at him on the ground he looked at me shocked he knew I was lying. "but he was gonna kill you or worse turn you! how can you defend scum like that!" she yelled at me as she tears flowed down he face. I looked at her and then held her again only to say, "You know that promise I made to you a long time ago? do you remember Amaya?" I asked as I pulled back to look at her again. She smiled whipping her tears away, " yeah I remember." I smiled back saying "then I can never be turned so don't worry about it ok?" she laughed a little only to respond with a sniffle "OK." Everybody was looking at us confused but Aidou was the most confused at the fact that I saved him from Amaya. I was told to go back to my dorm and get a good nights rest and as I was walking back Aidou appeared before I thought he just doesn't get it I let out a sigh. "Whats wrong with you? why wont you leave me alone? I can promise you next time I won't defend you!" he looked at the ground then back at me, "that's just it.. Why did you save me? How do you know I won't hurt you?" He gave me a look of confusion as I stayed silent for a moment, "I didn't and I don't I just hate violence and I am only hoping that you won't resort to it..." I said as I walked passed him. He quickly grabbed my arm I turned my eyes wide and I was about to scream but he covered my mouth and spoke, "Thank you." then he left. I stood there in a daze not knowing what just happened, so he really isn't that bad after all huh well looks like I only have a couple of hours sleep left before class. I headed back to my dorm but I looked suspiciously around my room before walking, good there's no one here. I got into my PJ's and fell asleep curled up under the covers.


	10. Chapter 9: Um, Hai?

POV = Amaya

She slept peacefully for a while before the nightmare began. She could feel her body being violently thrown across the room. Her eyes felt like they were being ripped from her sockets but that wasn't what she saw.

_I was standing, talking to Miyoko_ _when he pushed me. I had only a second to respond when he sunk his teeth into her. I couldn't move even though she was screaming my name. I wanted so badly to rip his tongue from his mouth.. But I could only watch, mortified. Miyoko slowly dazed off. I knew I was losing her. But my attempts to fling myself at her killer failed. Then I was alone. Something was punishing me for her death. Saying my name over and over... Amaya... Amaya... AMAYA!_

My eyes opened slowly, still rolled into the back of my head. They returned to normal and I saw blood on the floor. My blood. How the hell did I do that? My eyes looked straight forward to Kain's perfect face. His breath felt warm against my skin. Wait, what was I dreaming about? It definitely wasn't getting hot and sweaty with some guy I barely knew. Miyoko... Dead. I stood up to find myself in my boxers in my bra. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to go see Kaname or the Headmaster in this attire. Self-consciously, I put my arms over my chest as I felt him realize the situation with a blush.  
>"I need to see Kaname. And the Headmaster." Kain knew better than to mistake my demands as suggestions. he walked out of the room as I got dressed.<p>

"This better be important." Kaname growled at me. I nodded, covering my huge gash on my head.  
>"Miyoko is going to be attacked by a Level E." Kaname's face looked at me strangely.<br>"When?" I shook my head.  
>"I don't know. But it's going to be on school grounds unless we stop it." Tears flew from my eyes as I looked up. He asked me why she was important to me. I answered I don't know. Truth is, she's all I got left.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Miyoko's P. O. V.

I didn't get much sleep last night after everything that happened I'm so tired and I have to go to class. When I got to class everything was normal and our lesson went smoothly but I couldn't help be feel someone watching me all through the day. The day was soon over and I was waiting at the entrance with Yuuki for Zero. Zero finally got there and Yuuki scolded him for being late making me laugh a little, We were walking our rounds when I felt it again. The eyes on the back of my neck, it sent chills down my spine and I kept walking as I moved closer to Zero feeling unsafe. "Zero do you ever get the feeling someones watching you?" I ask wondering if he felt it to. He looked at me and sighed, "that stupid Kuran is probably having his dogs keep an eye on you for some paranoid reason, why?" I paused for a second when I heard a twig snap and Zero heard it to. With in a second he was in front of me guarding me when I felt rough aggressive hands wrap around my waist pulling me away from Zero. I screamed, "ZERO!" as I tried to get free from its arms I managed to get a look at its face he was a vampire but he didn't look like the others. His teeth were horrifying and he wasn't handsome he just looked really sick and hungry. My attention darted back to Zero when I heard a voice call out his name, Kaname and Amaya were standing there telling him he was to strong to fight and that he should stay out of it. Zero gave him a pissed off stare and then shouted, "THE HELL I AM!" Zero jumped high into the air. Before I knew it I was on the ground in his arms and Amaya and Kaname were fighting the vampire. I looked into Zeros beautiful eyes as he stared back into my still terrified green ones, his head lowered and he gently placed his soft lips against mine. He was kissing me I thought with so many thing going through my head but I didn't know what to do it was my first kiss after all. Zero didn't stop kissing me so I pushed back my lips against him kissing him back and he responded my hold me closer. Eventually the kiss ended even though I really didn't want it to but Kaname said we had thing to discuss.


	12. Chapter 11: Don't Hate Me But

"You have to tell her, Amaya." Kuran told me. I swallowed, watching her enveloped into Zero's arms. At least now I know why he's Mr. Protective over my best friend. Finally, I returned to the situation before me and nodded, not at all happy about ruining this. After all, how do you tell someone who's like your sister that she's a freak? Except jokingly. But seriously, I don't think I can do this. At least not without help.

Zero, Yuuki and Kaname stood outside as Miyoko entered the classroom. Before I followed her in, I stopped, turning to Zero.  
>"You hurt her, I end you!" He just shoved me into the room. Before closing the door, I flipped him off and stuck out my tongue.<br>Miyoko sat in a desk and looked at me as if I were the teacher. If I was a teacher, I'd just hit people. Clearing my voice, I pretended to rearrange papers on the desk and looked at Miyoko.  
>"Where's everyone else?" I asked in a crackly voice, imitating our old teacher, Miss Fish. Miyoko smiled slightly before gesturing me to actually tell her what was going on. With a sigh, I sat on the table in front of her. The only hard part of this is where to begin. The beginning, I guess. With another sigh, I looked into those lovable eyes of my best friend.<br>"Ok, I guess I start to what happened when you were born..." She waited. "Miyoko... You're a freak! Literally! Your family are vampires and your human." Shock entered my best friend and I hid a twist of pang. This was going to be a long lesson.


	13. A Message From The Authours

Miyoko: The authors of this story want you to Review so there will be a sequel. At least 10 reviews.

Amaya: If you do review, we'll love you. If you don't.. AIDOU?

**Aidou comes in**

Aidou: yeah?

Amaya: I'll allow him to sink his teeth into you.

Aidou: HELL YEAH


End file.
